Pai e filho
by Fabi
Summary: Quinze anos se passaram desde que Fuu retornou para a Terra de Zefir, e ela trouxe algo de lá com ela.


Olá! Aqui estou eu com mais um fanfic. Nos últimos tempos me apaixonei pelo mangá de Guerreiras Mágicas de Rayearth. Lembro de ter assistido alguns episódios do anime, mas devido ao meu horário de aulas e de trabalho, não pude acompanhar toda a série, mas ainda assim resolvi escrever um fanfic sobre elas. Ou melhor, sobre o casal cuja história de amor eu penso ser a mais linda de toda a série. Anne e Fério. Neste conto utilizarei os nomes japoneses das três meninas que se transformaram nas lendárias guerreiras de Zefir. Anne será chamada de Fuu, Marine de Umi e Lucy de Hikaru. Espero que gostem desta primeira tentativa de escrever sobre as Guerreiras Mágicas de Rayearth. Antes que eu me esqueça, eu não entendo absolutamente nada de medicina. O pouco que sei aprendi vendo E.R.

Boa leitura.

PAI E FILHO

Por Fabi

__

"Os homens são mestres de seu próprio destino.

Sempre podem cometer os mesmos erros.

Sempre podem fugir com tudo o que desejam,

e que a vida generosamente coloca diante deles."

Paulo Coelho – Brida

Fuu estava deitada na cama do seu quarto, na casa de seus pais, lembrando de sua última noite em Zefir. E de Fério....

A garota sorriu ao lembrar de todos os detalhes daquela noite, e em todos os momentos de paixão que ela e Fério dividiram desde o momento em que a guerreira dos ventos reunira toda a sua coragem e fora até o quarto do seu amado, disposta a entregar-se a ele completamente, para poder guardar as lembranças daquela noite única para sempre na memória.

Fuu ainda podia sentir os beijos de Fério em seu corpo, mesmo após mais de um ano se haver passado. Um suave ruído a afastou de seus devaneios e a jovem olhou para o berço ao lado de sua cama.

Ali estava o fruto daquela única noite de amor: seu filho.

Fuu se lembrava muito bem da alegria que sentira ao descobrir que estava esperando um filho de Fério. Seus pais não gostaram nem um pouco de saber que sua filha de 16 anos estava grávida, mas lhe deram todo o suporte necessário, apesar dela sempre haver-se negado a dizer o nome do pai da criança para eles. As únicas que sabiam eram Umi e Hikaru. Fuu não dissera o nome de Fério aos seus pais pois não sabia como explicar que o pai de seu filho era um príncipe de outro mundo.

Fuu olhou novamente para o berço, onde seu filho de seis meses, Yutaro, dormia. A jovem reparou no quanto ele se parecia com o pai. O mesmo formato do rosto, a mesma cor dos cabelos. Se os olhos do bebê não estivessem fechados, ela poderia ver o belíssimo dourado deles, tão iguais aos de Fério... Isto tudo a fez decidir-se novamente que daria a melhor educação possível para aquela criança, além de muito amor. Ela sempre lhe falaria de Fério e de Zefir, na forma de histórias. Ela prepararia o pequeno para ser um príncipe, tal qual seu pai. Fuu sabia que, um dia, ela conseguiria retornar a Zefir e levaria Yutaro consigo. A jovem imaginava a expressão de Fério quando finalmente conhecesse seu filho. E eles poderiam, finalmente, ser uma família.

Com estes pensamentos, a jovem adormeceu, sonhando com o dia de seu retorno para o lado do homem que amava.

__

15 anos depois...

Yutaro abriu silenciosamente a porta de sua casa, esperando que sua mãe não o ouvisse, apesar de saber que isto era muito difícil.Ela sempre parecia ouvir cada movimento que acontecia na casa, como se alguma coisa, talvez o vento, a avisasse sobre eles.

O garoto andava bem devagar pela casa, tentando não ser visto quando ouviu sua mãe.

"Yutaro, o que aconteceu, meu filho? Brigastes na escola de novo?" Exclamou Fuu ao perceber o estado de seu filho.

O rapaz baixou a cabeça, confirmando o que havia acontecido à sua mãe.

Fuu se aproximou e abraçou seu filho, antes de levá-lo para outra sala para começar a limpar os ferimentos que ele apresentava.

"Qual foi o motivo desta vez, Yutaro?"

O rapaz olhou para sua mãe, vendo a preocupação enchendo-lhe os olhos. Ele sabia que nunca poderia mentir para ela.

"Eles começaram a dizer coisas horríveis sobre a senhora, mãe. Eu não podia permitir isto."

Fuu olhou para seu filho e suspirou.

"Yutaro, eu não me importo com o que eles dizem. Sei que não sou casada, e que não era casada quando tive você, mas isto é algo que apenas ainda não aconteceu. Eu sei que um dia nós vamos nos reunir ao seu pai e seremos uma família muito feliz." A jovem sorriu, ao se lembrar de Fério. "Sabe, meu filho, você é muito parecido com seu pai, ele também queria me proteger a qualquer custo."

Yutaro abaixou sua cabeça ao ouvir isto. Ele não queria ser parecido com seu pai. Ele não queria se parecer com o homem que abandonou sua mãe grávida aos 16 anos, apesar dela sempre negar isto. Ele não queria se parecer com o homem que deixou sua mãe sozinha para enfrentar toda uma sociedade tradicional, que não entendia que uma mulher pudesse ter um filho enquanto solteira. Ele sabia que a decisão de seguir em frente com a gravidez custara a sua mãe a expulsão do excelente colégio onde estudava, custara a vaga garantida numa das melhores universidades do Japão, custara a perspectiva de uma carreira brilhante.

O rapaz levantou o rosto e viu os olhos de sua mãe, sempre cheios de amor e de preocupação, tanto por ele como por seu pai. Yutaro amava muito sua mãe para dizer-lhe qualquer um dos seus pensamentos. Ele jamais a magoaria e sabia que faria qualquer coisa por ela. O jovem apenas não entendia porque sua mãe amava tanto alguém que a abandonou no pior momento possível, deixando-a sozinha para enfrentar todas as dificuldades. Ele sabia que sua mãe ainda amava muito seu pai, a ponto de recusar todo e qualquer pretendente que lhe aparecesse, continuando solteira aos 32 anos.

Fuu terminou de limpar os ferimentos de seu filho.

"Pronto, Yutaro, eles vão doer um pouco mas logo ficarão bons. Agora vá se arrumar que nós vamos encontrar suas tias Umi e Hikaru na torre de Tóquio."

__

Enquanto isto, em Zefir...

Cléf olhava exasperado para Fério, tentando fazer com que o príncipe de Zefir entendesse a situação.

"Fério, você tem que se casar. A casa real de Zefir precisa de uma rainha e, acima de tudo, de um herdeiro."

O príncipe de Zefir olhou para o guru com uma cara de poucos amigos e respondeu, com uma voz gélida.

"Eu já disse que não vou me casar com qualquer uma. A única pessoa a quem quero como rainha é Fuu. Se não posso tê-la, não terei outra rainha."

"Mas fazem mais de 16 anos que as guerreiras mágicas não vem para Zefir. Elas estão com 32 anos agora. Eu não sei quando elas voltarão. E elas podem ter seguido com a vida na Terra e já terem uma família. Você devia pensar no que é melhor para Zefir, como é o seu dever como regente."

"Eu já dei minha palavra final neste assunto, Cléf. Eu amo Fuu e irei esperá-la, nem que leve minha vida inteira."

"Então não vejo outra solução, vou tentar invocar as guerreiras mágicas novamente ou, pelo menos, Fuu."

Fério olhou para Cléf com ira nos olhos.

"Durante todos estes anos você podia convocá-las para voltarem aqui e nunca o fez?"

"Achei que não seria necessário. Além disto, não tenho certeza que conseguirei e, se conseguir, terei minhas energias esgotadas por muitos dias. Mas, por Zefir, eu vou tentar."

"E eu vou torcer para que você consiga, Cléf. Vais tentar quando?"

"Agora mesmo." Respondeu o mago, antes de começar a se concentrar.

__

Arredores da Torre de Tóquio...

Fuu e Yutaro se aproximavam da torre de Tóquio. O rapaz estava curioso para saber porque sua mãe e as amigas dela gostavam tanto de se encontrar na torre.

"Ei, vejam se não é o bastardo e a vagabunda da mãe dele?" Disse uma voz vinda de trás de Yutaro. 

O rapaz se virou rapidamente e enxergou a gangue do colégio que o vinha perseguindo nos últimos tempos. 'Agora não. Eles não' Foi tudo o que pensou. Ele já ia responder quando sentiu sua mãe segurando seu braço e lhe sussurrando.

"Ignore-os."

Yutaro fez o que sua mãe lhe disse, e continuou andando ao lado dela. Foi quando alguém lhe puxou para trás. Ele se virou e enxergou Shingo, o líder da gangue, segurando uma faca.

"Ninguém me ignora, bastardo." Falou o valentão, antes de desferir um golpe com a faca.

Yutaro fechou os olhos, se preparando para ser atingido, mas a dor nunca veio. O rapaz abriu os olhos e viu que sua mãe havia se colocado no caminho do golpe, o levando em cheio.

"Ninguém machuca meu filho." Falou Fuu com dor na voz, antes de começar a cair.

"MÃE!" Gritou Yutaro, a amparando antes de atingir o chão.

"FUU!" Gritou outra voz vindo dali de perto, que Yutaro vagamente reconheceu como de Hikaru.

"Chamem uma ambulância, e a polícia!" Falou outra voz, que o rapaz reconheceu como sendo de Umi.

A Gangue comandada por Shingo debandou quando ouviram este chamado pela polícia.

"Mãe! Mãe, fique calma, a ajuda já vem." Falava Yutaro, começando a ficar desesperado com o sangue que estava saindo do ferimento no abdômen de sua mãe. 

Hikaru e Umi se reuniram a ele, tentando ajudar no que fosse possível. Neste momento um clarão cercou o pequeno grupo, fazendo com que ele desaparecesse.

__

Palácio Real de Zefir...

Fério observava Cléf se concentrando, preparando-se para utilizar toda a sua magia e sua força de vontade para novamente convocar as Guerreiras Mágicas para Zefir. Conforme a magia era realizada, quatro figuras começaram a se materializar na sala do trono do palácio.

O príncipe ficou intrigado com isto, pois eram esperadas apenas as três guerreiras. Pouco depois as quatro pessoas terminaram definitivamente de materializarem-se na sala. Foi quando Fério percebeu que uma destas pessoas estava caída no chão, com sangue escorrendo do seu corpo. Ele sentiu seu coração parando quando reconheceu esta pessoa.

"FUU!" Gritou o príncipe, antes de correr a ajudar, seu grito chamando a atenção dos demais habitantes do palácio.

Fério abriu caminho entre Umi e Hikaru e se ajoelhou ao lado de sua amada, procurando descobrir se ela estava viva. Foi quando percebeu que um garoto tentava estancar a hemorragia.

"Ela precisa de ajuda agora." Falou o rapaz.

O príncipe concordou, levantando Fuu nos braços, antes de começar a correr para seus aposentos, dando ordens no caminho.

"Cléf, você precisa dar um jeito de ajudá-la agora. Deixe para descansar depois. Umi, chame Presea, ela pode ajudar Cléf. Hikaru, ajude Cléf com o que ele precisar neste momento. Estamos indo para o meu quarto." 

__

Mais tarde...

Fério se sentia uma fera enjaulada, andando de um lado para outro, trancado do lado de fora de seu quarto, depois de ter sido expulso de lá por Umi e Cléf, sendo acusado de deixar a todos nervosos enquanto tentavam ajudar Fuu. Ele andava e rezava para que tudo estivesse bem. Ele não podia perder Fuu agora que finalmente a reencontrara. 

O príncipe olhava para as várias pessoas reunidas do lado de fora do quarto, esperando. Ele via Hikaru sendo consolada por Lantis, Askot sentado junto a Caldina e Rafaga. Ele viu também aquele garoto que chegou junto com as guerreiras, sentado cabisbaixo num canto, parecendo muito preocupado. Pela primeira vez Fério imaginou quem poderia ser aquele garoto, e como ele havia sido transportado junto com as guerreiras para Zefir. Foi quando percebeu que o rapaz também tinha cabelos esverdeados. Dominando sua preocupação, o príncipe aproximou-se do garoto.

Yutaro não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Há pouco tempo, ele estava em casa com sua mãe e os dois foram passear, uma atividade rotineira para eles. Então, de repente, sua mãe fora esfaqueada e estava lutando por sua vida, e eles se encontravam num lugar estranho, cercado de pessoas estranhas. E, para piorar a situação, não lhe deixaram ficar junto a sua mãe enquanto ela estava sendo tratada, e suas tias Umi e Hikaru pareciam apenas perplexas por se encontrar neste lugar estranho, e não assustadas, como ele mesmo estava. Neste momento ele percebeu que alguém se sentara ao seu lado. Levantando o rosto, encontrou o homem que havia ajudado sua mãe.

Fério sentiu como se tivesse levado um soco ao olhar bem para aquele garoto. Além dele ter os cabelos da cor dos seus, ele também tinha o formato do rosto similar ao seu e a mesma cor dos olhos. Era quase como se estivesse se olhando no espelho quando tinha uns quinze anos de idade. Quem seria aquele garoto?

"Olá!" Perguntou Fério cheio de curiosidade. "Posso perguntar seu nome?"

Yutaro pensou um pouco, mas respondeu: "Meu nome é Yutaro. E o seu, qual é?"

"Eu sou Fério."

Yutaro arregalou os olhos ao ouvir isto. Aquele homem era seu pai? Olhando-o bem, concluiu que sim, pois ele era muito parecido consigo mesmo, como sua mãe sempre lhe dissera. Esquecendo por um momento de tudo o que estava acontecendo, o rapaz levantou-se cheio de raiva e olhou para Fério.

"Eu te odeio por tê-la abandonado na hora que ela mais precisava." E saiu correndo.

Fério e todos na sala ficaram olhando para aquilo, confusos com a reação do rapaz. De repente o príncipe sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Ele se virou e encontrou Hikaru.

"Fério, quem devia te contar isto é Fuu, mas eu não sei se ela vai...", uma lágrima escorreu do rosto da Guerreira do fogo, "Aquele garoto é Yutaro. Ele tem 15 anos e meio e é filho de Fuu. E é seu filho também. Se acontecer o pior, você será a única família que ele vai ter."

Fério se sentou lentamente na cadeira onde o garoto estava antes, digerindo aquilo que acabara de ouvir. Aquele garoto, Yutaro, era seu filho e de Fuu. Ele havia sido gerado na única noite que os dois tiveram juntos. O príncipe não sabia se ria ou se chorava. Durante mais de dezesseis anos ele tivera não apenas uma mulher que ele amava muito, mas também um filho que era o fruto deste amor.

"Eu sou pai?" Perguntou para Hikaru, que concordou.

"EU SOU PAI!" Gritou para que todos pudessem ouvir, feliz com a novidade, antes de lembrar que sua Fuu estava entre a vida e a morte no seu quarto, e que seu filho acabara de dizer que o odiava. Por que o garoto o odiava? Seu filho dissera que era porque ele abandonara Fuu na hora de necessidade. Será que Fuu havia dito isto a ele? Novamente olhou para Hikaru, procurando por respostas.

"Por que ele disse que eu abandonei Fuu? Ele não sabia que nós não tínhamos como estar juntos porque cada um pertencia a um mundo diferente e o portal entre eles estava fechado? Ou foi Fuu quem disse que eu a abandonei?"

Hikaru olhou para Fério, sentindo a angústia por trás destas perguntas.

"Eu não sei se posse te dar todas as respostas, Fério. Não sou Fuu, e também não sou tão perceptiva quanto Umi. Mas não sou mais aquela menina ingênua de 14 anos que fui no passado. Posso garantir que Fuu nunca disse nada sobre você tê-la abandonado. Pelo contrário, ela sempre garantiu que vocês se reuniriam de novo. Eu acho que Yutaro concluiu por si mesmo que você havia abandonado Fuu quando descobriu que ela estava grávida, e alimentou esta certeza por todos estes anos, enquanto crescia. E, com o passar do tempo, o rancor se transformou em ódio. Eu te aconselho a ir com calma com ele. Yutaro e Fuu passaram por muita coisa na Terra. O rapaz nunca se conformou em ver sua mãe sendo discriminada pela sociedade, sempre arrumando brigas na escola por causa disto, para a tristeza de Fuu. E eu sei que Yutaro a ama demais para suportar que qualquer um a trate mal."

Fério escutava esta explicação atenciosamente. Cada palavra de Hikaru sobre o que Fuu e Yutaro haviam enfrentado na Terra era como uma facada em seu coração. Ele podia compreender o que motivava o ódio de seu filho por ele. O príncipe de Zefir jurou silenciosamente, neste momento, que nunca mais sairia do lado de sua amada e de seu filho. Isto se ele conseguisse ser aceito pelo filho.

Neste momento a porta do quarto se abriu e de lá saíram Cléf e Umi. O guru de Zefir olhou em volta e localizou o príncipe, indo até ele.

"O médico está terminando de fazer os curativos, junto com Presea. Ela perdeu muito sangue e teve que levar muitos pontos, pois o corte foi profundo, mas não chegou a atingir nenhum órgão vital. Fuu continua inconsciente e não pode ser removida no momento, para não corrermos o risco de reabrirmos o ferimento."

Fério concordou, ele não se importava em ficar sem sua cama, desde que Fuu se recuperasse. Cléf continuou.

"Enquanto a socorríamos, Umi me contou sobre Yutaro. Parece-me que temos o herdeiro do trono de Zefir faz tempo. Onde está o rapaz?"

Fério baixou a cabeça, antes de responder.

"Ele disse que me odiava e saiu correndo."

Cléf apenas sacudiu a cabeça. Pelo visto o garoto era bem filho de seu pai. 

Fério entrou no quarto silenciosamente, temendo incomodar Fuu. Ele puxou uma cadeira para o lado de sua cama e pegou a mão dela, a segurando carinhosamente.

"Fuu, fique boa logo, por favor. Então nós ficaremos juntos para sempre. Nós e nosso filho."

E ficou ali decidido a ficar vigiando sua Fuu até que ela acordasse.

Lantis andava pelo pátio, procurando por Yutaro, como Cléf lhe pedira. Pouco depois o encontrou sentado perto da fonte. O espadachim sorriu. Sem saber, o garoto havia escolhido o local favorito dos seus pais.

"Posso me sentar?" Perguntou, sobressaltando o rapaz.

"Pode."

Lantis se sentou na beira da fonte, estudando um pouco o garoto, lembrando um pouco de si mesmo quando abandonou Zefir.

"Sabe, eu entendo seus sentimentos por Fério."

Yutaro levantou o rosto e o encarou.

"Entende como? Seu pai também o abandonou antes de você nascer?"

"Não, mas eu também já tive meus problemas, e procurei fugir deles, os deixando para trás, ao invés de enfrentá-los."

"Mas eu não estou fugindo, foi meu pai quem fugiu dos problemas."

"Se pensas assim, mas eu posso dizer que Fério não sabia de você, e que sempre quis que sua mãe estivesse ao lado dele, durante todos estes anos."

"Eu não acredito nisto."

"Pois deveria. E quanto a fugir de problemas, você está fugindo de um agora mesmo."

"De qual problema que eu estou fugindo?"

"De se encontrar com seu pai."

"Eu não quero chegar perto dele, então não estou fugindo do problema."

"Está sim. Neste momento seu pai está sentado ao lado de sua mãe, esperando que ela acorde."

Yutaro levantou rapidamente, suas mãos cerradas.

"Como ele se atreve a chegar perto dela."

"Ele faz isto porque a ama. E ele quer o melhor para ela."

"Mas não deveria. Ele não merece estar perto de alguém tão boa como mamãe."

"Bem, mas ele está, enquanto que você está aqui fora, se escondendo de seus problemas."

"Vou lá tirá-lo do lado de mamãe."

Lantis sorriu, antes de olhar bem para o rapaz.

"Se eu fosse você, eu não faria isto. Fério não irá sair do lado de Fuu, e vocês dois acabarão discutindo, o que só entristecerá sua mãe, se ela acordar durante a briga. Por que não declaras uma trégua até sua mãe acordar e vocês três, então, decidirem o que fazer?"

Yutaro pensou um pouco, levando em consideração o que aquele homem alto lhe dissera. Realmente ele iria magoar muito sua mãe se ela acordasse e o encontrasse discutindo com seu pai. E ele não queria nunca magoar sua mãe. Sim, ele iria declarar uma trégua com aquele homem que era seu pai.

"Vou fazer isto. Obrigado pelos conselhos.", disse Yutaro antes de parecer um pouco encabulado, "Eu tentei voltar antes, mas não encontrei o caminho. Será que você..."

"Claro que te levo até lá. Venha comigo."

E os dois se dirigiram para as dependências do palácio.

Fério olhou para cima de sua contemplação do rosto de Fuu quando ouviu a porta abrindo. Ele viu seu filho entrando vagarosamente, antes de parar do outro lado da cama.

"Eu ainda acho que você não tem o direito de ficar perto dela mas, por mamãe, acho que posso permitir até que ela acorde."

Fério sorriu internamente ao escutar seu filho. Ele também era muito protetor com Fuu, pelo que pode perceber. E também tinha jeito de ser orgulhoso. O príncipe imaginava o quanto devia ter custado ao seu filho a declaração desta trégua.

"Obrigado."

Yutaro puxou uma cadeira para o outro lado da cama, e não tirou seus olhos de sua mãe e do estranho que era seu pai. O rapaz franziu as sobrancelhas ao perceber que ele segurava a mão de sua mãe, mas não falou nada.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, observando aquela mulher que ambos amavam muito, esperando que ela acordasse.

__

Dois dias depois...

Fério levantou o olhar discretamente, observando seu filho, que dormia sentado na cadeira. O rapaz tentara ficar acordado exatamente como ele, mas a exaustão havia vencido. Nos últimos dois dias os dois só saíram do quarto para comer alguma coisa, para ir ao banheiro e para tomarem banho, isto tudo por insistência de Umi.

Fério olhou para Fuu de novo, preocupado que ela não acordava. Ele acariciou carinhosamente a mão dela. Quando olhou para o rosto dela de novo, encontrou dois belos olhos cor de esmeralda o fitando.

"Fuu..."

"Fério, é você mesmo? Não é um sonho?"

"Não, sou eu."

Fuu começou a chorar, deixando Fério preocupado.

"O que aconteceu, Fuu? Não querias me ver?"

"Não é isto. Eu estou feliz, apenas isto. Me abraça, Fério."

Fério fez o que ela pediu com todo o cuidado, para não encostar no ferimento.

"Fuu, fazem muitos anos que sonho em te segurar desta maneira de novo."

"Eu também, Fério, sonhei muitas vezes com teus braços ao meu redor."

Quando os dois se separaram, Fuu olhou bem séria para seu amado.

"Fério, tenho que te contar sobre o que aconteceu depois daquela nossa noite..."

Fério colocou um dedo sobre os lábios de Fuu, a calando.

"Eu já sei, Fuu. Eu já conheci Yutaro.", disse o príncipe, antes de olhar para ela com todo o amor que tinha por ela nos olhos, "Desculpe-me por ter te deixado passar por tudo isto sozinha, Fuu. Eu nunca deveria ter te deixado partir daquela vez..."

"Nós não tínhamos escolha, Fério. Mas eu não me arrependo de nada do que aconteceu naquela ocasião, apenas que tu não tenhas visto teu filho crescer.", foi então que ela lembrou de algo, "Estou em Zefir e Yutaro veio junto comigo?"

"Sim, ele veio." Apontando para o outro lado da cama, mostrou a ela a figura adormecida de seu filho.

"Ele ficou aqui te vigiando nos dois últimos dois, junto comigo."

"Dois dias, Fério?"

"Sim, meu amor, dois dias."

Fuu suspirou, antes de fazer a próxima pergunta.

"Como vocês dois estão se dando?"

Fério respirou fundo, antes de responder.

"Ele me odeia, Fuu. Estivemos numa trégua declarada nos dois últimos dias."

Fuu ficou triste quando ouviu isto.

"Eu devia ter imaginado que isto aconteceria, Fério. Ele sempre te culpou por não estar conosco, por mais que eu dissesse que não era por tua escolha. Eu também já disse a ele que fui eu quem te procurou naquela nossa noite, mas ele não acredita em mim de jeito nenhum. Vou conversar com ele."

"Calma, amor, você precisa descansar. Fuu, antes de mais nada preciso te perguntar uma coisa. Queres ficar aqui comigo, em Zefir, para sempre?"

"Fério, isto é o que eu mais quero neste mundo!"

"Então está decidido." Fério disse antes de se tornar totalmente sério.

"Fuu, me farias o homem mais feliz do mundo, me dando a honra de te tornares minha esposa, e minha rainha?"

Fuu sentiu seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas novamente. Por muitos anos ela sonhara com esta pergunta. Sem pensar muito, se atirou nos braços de Fério o melhor que pode, ignorando a dor no seu abdômen.

"Sim, Fério, nada me faria mais feliz."

Os dois começam a se beijar, quando alguém atrapalha.

"NÃO ENCOSTE NA MINHA MÃE!" Gritou Yutaro, deixando toda a sua raiva transparecer na sua voz. Ele acabara de acordar e vira aquele homem beijando sua mãe.

Fuu se afastou de Fério, virando-se para encarar seu filho.

"Yutaro, te acalmes, meu filho."

"Mãe, a senhora acordou!"

"Sim, acordei, e estava conversando com teu pai, enquanto você dormia."

Fuu abriu os braços e Yutaro se jogou neles, antes de ouvir um suave grito de dor, vindo de sua mãe.

"Mãe, desculpe, fiquei tão feliz que esqueci do teu ferimento."

"Não faz mal, meu filho, mas quero que me escutes. Não te quero brigando com teu pai. Vocês dois são as duas pessoas que eu mais amo neste mundo, e eu não quero ter vocês brigando, isto me magoa muito."

"Mas mãe, ele te abandonou grávida aos dezesseis anos e te deixou sozinha para enfrentar tudo. Eu sei tudo o que a senhora enfrentou, mãe, e o que ainda enfrentas. Eu sei tudo o que falam da senhora."

"Yutaro, teu pai não me abandonou. Fério não sabia da minha gravidez até nós chegarmos aqui há alguns dias. Eu escolhi seguir com a gravidez, meu filho, sabendo exatamente tudo o que aconteceria comigo, tudo o que diriam de mim, mas nunca me importei, porque eu nunca desistiria de ti, filho. Tu és fruto de um grande amor, que é tão forte que ainda existe, mesmo depois de mais de dezesseis anos de separação. Será que tu não poderias, por mim, tentar aceitar teu pai?"

Yutaro ouviu este pedido, e viu todos os sentimentos que se refletiam nos olhos de sua mãe. Ele sabia que nunca negaria nada a ela, pois a amava demais. Por sua mãe, ele tentaria aceitar o estranho que era seu pai.

"Vou tentar, mãe, se isso te fizer feliz."

Fuu abriu um brilhante sorriso, que mostrou a Yutaro que ele tomara a decisão certa.

"Mas vou avisando, se ele te fizer sofrer de novo, eu o mato, mãe."

"Se eu fizer Fuu sofrer, te entrego pessoalmente minha espada para que me mates...", falou Fério, olhando bem nos olhos do garoto, tão iguais aos seus, antes de se arriscar a dizer o resto da frase, "... meu filho."

Yutaro olhou bem sério para o homem que era seu pai, não gostando de ouvir aquelas palavras mas, vendo o quanto elas alegraram sua mãe, não disse nada contra.

"E agora como vai ser, mãe? Pelo que entendi do que os outros me contaram, estamos em outro mundo. Naquele mundo que a senhora me descreveu tantas vezes quando eu era criança, nas histórias de ninar, e que eu sempre achei que era uma fantasia."

Fuu olhou para Fério, antes de olhar novamente para seu filho.

"Nós vamos viver aqui, Yutaro."

"Viver aqui? Mas e nossas vidas na Terra?"

"Como tu mesmo dissestes, filho, nós não tínhamos vida lá. Aqui estaremos com teu pai e com amigos que nos amam. Só vou lamentar não ver Umi e Hikaru seguidamente..."

Foi a vez de Fério se surpreender.

"Elas não vão ficar, Fuu?"

"Não posso afirmar, Fério, pois eu não sabia nem que nós vínhamos para Zefir, e muito menos o que elas vão fazer, mas tenho quase certeza que não. Eu sempre esperei por ti, Fério, mas Umi e Hikaru continuaram suas vidas na Terra, quando acreditaram que não mais voltaríamos aqui, e elas tem um novo amor as esperando lá. E filhos."

"Askot e Lantis não vão gostar nada de saber disto.", falou Fério, sério, antes de abrir um sorriso, "Mas isto não significa que não devemos contar aos outros sobre nós, amor."

"Como assim, contar aos outros sobre vocês?" Perguntou Yutaro, com suspeita na voz.

Fério olhou bem para seu filho, antes de responder.

"Eu pedi sua mãe em casamento."

"E eu aceitei, filho." Completou Fuu com um enorme sorriso.

Yutaro se sentiu perdido por um instante, não acreditando no que ouvia. Sua mãe e seu.... pai iam se casar? Eles oficialmente seriam uma família?

"Bem, fico feliz por vocês dois." Disse a seus pais.

"Devemos nos reunir aos outros agora, para contar as novidades." Falou Fuu.

"Mas amor, não deves sair da cama, teu ferimento pode reabrir, e ainda estás muito fraca..."

"Concordo com ele, mãe."

"Parem agora mesmo vocês dois. Eu posso ir até onde estão os outros sim, é só ter cuidado. E se Cléf puder me ajudar a recuperar meus poderes, posso terminar de curar este ferimento. Concordo que não sei se posso caminhar, mas se puderes fazer o favor de me levar, Fério...."

"Continuo não concordando com isto, mas se és o que queres, Fuu."

"Claro que é o que quero. Quanto mais rápido eu estiver curada, mais rápido poderemos resolver algo que está pendente há muito tempo, nosso casamento, amor."

"Se é assim..." Falou Fério, antes de levantar Fuu cuidadosamente nos braços. "Yutaro, abra a porta."

O rapaz fez o que lhe foi pedido e os três saíram em direção a sala do trono, onde Fério tinha certeza que encontrariam os demais, nenhum deles se importando com o estado de suas roupas, ou se Fuu estava apenas de camisola.

__

Um mês depois...

Fuu estava se olhando no espelho do seu quarto, terminando de arrumar seu vestido. Umi e Hikaru estavam atrás dela, tecendo comentários sobre tudo.

A guerreira dos ventos sorriu, ao ver suas amigas pelo espelho. Como havia dito a Fério, as duas não quiseram permanecer em Zefir, porque amavam suas famílias na Terra. Elas deixaram dois corações quebrados no palácio, mas ninguém as culpava por isto. Cléf as havia mandado de volta no mesmo dia em que Fuu acordara, através de uma passagem permanente que criara entre a Terra e Zefir. Elas voltaram no dia anterior trazendo os pertences de Fuu e de Yutaro da Terra.

O rosto de Fuu alegrou-se ao pensar em seu filho. Yutaro finalmente havia começado a conversar com Fério, começando a aceitá-lo como pai, depois de ver o quanto ela e ele se amavam e se davam bem juntos. Seu filho a vigiara durante todo aquele mês antes do casamento para ter certeza que ela e Fério não passariam outra noite juntos antes de estarem casados. Ele disse que não queria dar nenhuma chance para o passado se repetir. Fuu achara graça da atitude do filho, mas teria preferido que ele não tivesse feito isto, pois sentia muita falta de sentir os beijos de Fério em seu corpo, de acordar ao lado dele. Yutaro também demonstrara que aprendera bem todas as lições que sua mãe havia dado a ele através da vida para que ele se tornasse um príncipe. Cléf havia ficado muito surpreso com a desenvoltura que o rapaz assumira seu papel como herdeiro do trono de Zefir.

Uma batida na porta chamou a atenção de todos no quarto. Umi a abriu e encontrou Yutaro ali parado. 

"Vim buscar minha mãe."

Fuu se levantou e deu seu braço ao seu filho. O rapaz ia levá-la até o altar.

O pequeno grupo se aproximou da sala do trono. Os guardas abriram as portas, permitindo que Umi e Hikaru entrassem primeiro. Em seguida Fuu e Yutaro começaram seu caminho pelo corredor, seguindo em direção a Fério, que as esperava majestoso em seu traje real, com a coroa na cabeça, ao lado de Cléf, que iria oficializar o casamento e a coroação dos reis de Zefir, e de Yutaro com Príncipe herdeiro do trono.

Fuu podia ver o amor brilhando nos olhos de seu amado mesmo a distância. Distância esta que cada vez diminuía mais, conforme ela e Yutaro avançavam pelo corredor.

A guerreira dos ventos estava feliz. Finalmente sua longa espera por seu amado havia terminado e eles, junto com seu filho, poderiam, finalmente, ser uma família.


End file.
